Chicago
Chicago is the tenth playable location in Mafia Wars. It also is the first playable City for New Players (as of October 2011) *On September 8, 2011 it was introduced with several Sneak Peeks :*Sneak Peek 1 (September 8, 2011) :*Sneak Peek 2(September 10, 2011) :*Sneak Peek 3(September 10, 2011) :*Sneak Peek 4(September 11, 2011) :*Chicago Coming Soon (September 14, 2011) *The Chicago currency is Clams. *The District Mastery Rewards have attack/defense based items and they also provide bonuses. * You can ask for help on ANY job. * Crew with Crew Boosts. * Districts 4, 5 and 6 released on October 27, 2011 with new achievements and collections. Districts *District 1: Sam's Truck Shop *District 2: Main Street Speakeasy *District 3: The Old Warehouse *District 4: Ballot Box Distillery *District 5: Lakeside Docks *District 6: Crosstown Showdown *Secret District: City of Traverse (Closed) *Secret District: Lexington Hotel (Closed) *Secret District: The Slammer (Closed) *Secret District: The Great Fire (Closed) *Secret District: The Grifter (Closed) *Secret District: Lighthouse Lobbying (Closed) *Secret District: The Slaughterhouse (Closed) *Secret District: Nightcap (Closed) *Secret District: Vaudevillains (Closed) *Secret District: Barbershop Quartet (Closed) *Secret District: Banking Turns (Closed) *Secret District: Cover Story Chicago Joints Required Items Building parts common to all properties * Union Worker * Carpenter Nails * Lath Strips * Iron Cast * Douglas Fir Beams Properties * Truck Shop (unlocked in District 1: Sam's Truck Shop) * Speakeasy (unlocked in District 2: Main Street Speakeasy) * Warehouse (unlocked in District 3: The Old Warehouse) * Distillery (unlocked in District 4: Ballot Box Distillery) * Docks (unlocked in District 5: Lakeside Docks) Missions Chicago Crew Recruit your mafia to get bonuses. * Strategist: Helps you get twice the Job Mastery for the next 20 jobs you do. * Lockpick: Helps you get twice the loot for the next 20 jobs you do. * Mercenary: Next 50 fights won’t cost any stamina thanks to your Mercenary. * Sharpshooter: Your SharpShooter doubles your Attack power for next 50 fights. * Scout: Triples the rewards at the cost of double stamina for your first 3 robbing boards. * Arsonist: Guaranteed success robbing your first 3 properties for your first 3 robbing boards. * Taskmaster: Collect twice the amount from all your Chicago properties with a taskmaster. * Guardian: Protects you from being robbed in Chicago for the next 8 hours. ChicagoCrew1.png ChicagoCrew2.png Loot Mastery Items Sam's Truck Shop Pantucci's Pistol Bronze Mastery: 5% increase for required loot drops Silver Mastery: 10% increase for required loot drops Gold Mastery: 15% increase for required loot drops Ruby Mastery: 20% increase for required loot drops Main Street Speakeasy Don Colosimo's Limo Bronze Mastery: 1% damage for fighting in Chicago Silver Mastery: 2% damage for fighting in Chicago Gold Mastery: 4% damage for fighting in Chicago Ruby Mastery: 5% damage for fighting in Chicago The Old Warehouse Franky's Lucky Charm Bronze Mastery: 3% payout to all Chicago properties Silver Mastery: 7% payout to all Chicago properties Gold Mastery: 11% payout to all Chicago properties Ruby Mastery: 15% payout to all Chicago properties Ballot Box Distillery Bureau Badge Bronze Mastery: Lose 5% less clams in fights Silver Mastery: Lose 10% less clams in fights Gold Mastery: Lose 15% less clams in fights Ruby Mastery: Lose 20% less clams in fights Lakeside Docks Rum-Runner Gunboat Bronze Mastery: Extra 5% robbing resistance for Chicago Properties Silver Mastery: Extra 10% robbing resistance for Chicago Properties Gold Mastery: Extra 15% robbing resistance for Chicago Properties Ruby Mastery: Extra 20% robbing resistance for Chicago Properties Crosstown Showdown Massacre Killing Crew Bronze Mastery: Chicago Sharpshooter bonus last for 3 more fights Silver Mastery: Chicago Sharpshooter bonus last for 6 more fights Gold Mastery: Chicago Sharpshooter bonus last for 11 more fights Ruby Mastery: Chicago Sharpshooter bonus last for 15 more fights City of Traverse Floating Casino Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Lexington Hotel Lexington Limo Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: The Slammer Bribed Policeman Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: The Great Fire Foam Extinguisher Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: The Grifter Grifter Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Lighthouse Lobbying Coast Guard Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: The Slaughterhouse Butcher Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Nightcap Thick Smoke Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Vaudevillains Hat Psycho Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Barbershop Quartet Pole-ar Pleasure Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Banking Turns National Treasure Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Cover Story Newsbike Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Collections Double Mastery Round 1 Available from December 22, 2011 to December 27, 2011. Double Mastery Round 2 Available from July 22, 2012 to July 28, 2012. Achievements Gallery Chicago_splash_final_02.jpg Chicago_Opened_Screen.png Welcome_Chicago.png Category:Chicago Category:Loot Category:Loot:Chicago Category:Achievements Category:Location Category:Guides